


Fall in Varykino

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben wants to share everything with Rey, CW pregnancy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I will update tags as I go, Rey loves fall colors, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: Cute little drabbles for Fall in honor of the PL's first birthday. There's love, family, and autumn colors.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: ReylOlds, The PL First Birthday: Anniversary Exchange





	1. First Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! In honor of the PL discord and its first birthday I am adding my little drabbles to this exchange for autumn. This story is un-beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. In my mind, Naboo goes through all the seasons to at least some degree. So if I happen to be wrong and they don't actually see the changing of the seasons, I apologize in advance and hope you can still enjoy reading my little fics. 😂

“I never knew there were so many colors.” Rey looked at the leaves in the trees and saw a beautiful variety of colors. She had never seen such color in nature, but for the occasional blossom, she came across.

“You’ve never seen the leaves change color on the trees?” Ben was surprised, surely she had been to a system that had changing seasons?

“I grew up on Jakku, remember?” she hummed in delight at the beauty surrounding them. “Not many growing things there. I did find a night blossom once, but there weren’t any vibrant colors."

Rey looked at the calm waters and the falling leaves. The colorful petals fell quietly only to land softly on the water's surface. Small ripples moved outward to disturb the surface before it calmed again.

“Takadona was completely green, I never saw any change in color. We were only there for a few hours before you chased me and took me to Starkiller.”

Ben gave her a guilty smile at the reminder but she brushed it away before he apologized for that time again.

“Ajan Kloss was green the entire time we were there. Rose said there was no seasonal change there with the climate as it was.” Rey shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“Well, this is our opportunity to change all that.” He grabbed her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to press a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist.

“I want you to experience everything this galaxy has to offer. If you want to see every season, we can make it happen,” Ben's lips brushed against her skin as he spoke.

“I’d really like that, Ben,” she said softly.

Rey leaned her head against his chest and Ben wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her there. They looked at the beautiful array of colors that surrounded them.

Rey remembered what it felt like when she saw Takadona for the very first time. She had never seen so much green. It was overwhelming and beautiful for Rey. But it was also a bittersweet experience as she had planned on returning home. She had a plan to continue waiting for her parents.

The oranges, yellows, and reds were spectacular. She had always loved the color green but she was starting to rethink her stance on other colors.

`````

After falling into bed exhausted and sleeping until the sun rose the next morning, Rey awoke to the warm sun and soft breeze drifting through the open window of their room.

She stretched her limbs while trying to keep from waking her companion. He looked so peaceful, she didn’t wish to disturb him. She could see a different side to the man that was her love and Dyad bond-mate when he was asleep.

Ben had no worries when he slept. Any type of stress or pain that he felt but attempted to hide away was gone.

Rey carefully slipped out of their bed and crept outside onto the balcony. She looked out over the lake and the surrounding trees. The atmosphere on Naboo was wonderful and beautiful.

She watched the sun continue to rise and the morning light to continue to brighten the area around her.

The light reflected off the clear water and the chittering of birds and small tree-dwellers started growing in volume as the day began to break.

Since Rey was young, she always dreamed of a world of green and what it would be like to go somewhere covered it. But to see the view before her... She would certainly not mind seeing it as an alternative.

Rey must have been lost in her thoughts for a while. Her mind jumped from thought to thought about the life she was living. And Rey was very surprised to feel the strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. She didn't realize Ben had awoken. She hadn't felt anything through the bond: her thoughts so focused internally, her senses didn't pick up on the wonderful feelings that were now blaring through the bond from her love.

“I’ve always loved this view,” Ben said, breathing in the warm scents in her hair. He never knew it was possible someone could smell like sunshine, but somehow, Rey did. It was a scent he wanted to breathe in every day for the rest of his life.

Rey just hummed and relaxed into his arms.

"I want to show you something," Ben murmured into her ear. Rey sighed happily. She would never get tired of hearing his voice.

"Join me?" He laid a soft on her temple watching the rising sun.

"Always," Rey shifted her gaze to the man that held her. She would always choose him and the life they were creating above all else.


	2. Day of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2 CW: Mentions of pregnancy. Family and Friends. Reylo babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: pregnancy (but it's not the main focus).

  
Rey watched the flickering colors reflected on the clear water. This time of year when they could all come together as a family, was her favorite. Growing up alone really made her grateful for the family she found and the family she made in the last few years. Rey would never take them for granted. 

Rey watched the group of adults sitting beneath the shade of a great tree chatting and sharing their news from the past year. The little ones splashed around in the shallows nearby under their parents' watch. Rose and Finn brought their two little bundles of joy, while Poe and Zorii attempted to corral their little trouble-maker who seemed to delight in running his parents ragged. Their shrieks of laughter and the sounds of little feet on the stone balcony were wonderful sounds to hear. 

She felt a soft tugging on the bond and feelings of warmth, happiness, and love slid along the threaded connection from Ben’s end to fill her whole body with them.

“What are you thinking?” He whispered into her ear. Rey sighed when she felt his arms wrap around her and held her close. Rey couldn’t pull her eyes away from the sight of their twins making sandhills with Finn’s eldest while his toddler looked on in amazement.

She finally pulled her eyes away to look into the eyes of her husband and other half to see the love and happiness reflected in his eyes. “I’m thinking that this…” she gestures to the sight in front of them and pressed her hand to the slight bump of her belly, “this is what I want for us.”

Ben glanced at the children on the beach and back to Rey. He pressed his large hand above her own and smiled at the slight pressure their little one exerted on his palm.

“I agree. This is perfect.” Ben’s grin was luminous; dimples, and teeth that radiated his happiness from deep within, for everyone to see. He leaned forward and melded his lips with her own in a quiet, passionate embrace. They pulled away not long after, unable to get carried away in their feelings in their current surroundings. And after pressing a soft kiss to her belly, he moved down the steps towards the children.

Rey watched as he circled behind their children and caught the eye of Rose and Finn’s toddler watching him. He placed a finger against his lips and the little one smiled at him with a toothy grin.

She saw the adults pause in their discussion to watch the events unfold in front of them. Ben tip-toed closer to the almost four-year-old twins and snatched them up in his arms in a great hug. This action brought out their peels of laughter as they turned the hug back on their father and tackled him to the ground. Ben didn’t contain his laughter as he was piled on by a bunch of young children. The adults nearby shook their heads at the sight in front of them. The children taking down the former Supreme Leader and darksider of the First Order was astounding.

Rey loved the life she lived. She and Ben were equals in their lives and she couldn’t wait to hold their newest little one in her arms.

Rey couldn’t deny the feelings of contentment that filled her. She looked at the colorful trees. The reds, yellows, and oranges swayed from the soft breeze. Many places in the galaxy had this season and while she and Ben had visited many of them, this little paradise on Naboo was her favorite. This place they chose to spend a few weeks of autumn with the friends that became family, was paradise.

If someone had told Rey six years ago that this would be her life, she wouldn't have believed it. She would have started looking around for someone attempting to steal her haul and leave her to die in the desert as a result of the lost rations. But it wasn't a hunger induced dream or desert mirage. It wasn't a trick, it _was_ her life.

Rey stood at the balcony for a moment more before she made her way towards Ben. He was assisting in the sand building project when Rose pulled her toddler away to feed him lunch.

She ran her fingers through Ben’s hair before she sat beside their daughter and answered a question from their son. This was the life she loved. And she would do everything in her power to make sure it was kept safe. The husband before her, children surrounding her, and friends beside her; they were her family. Her home. Their value to her was far greater than any portions or riches she could have scavenged on Jakku. More precious to her than the water she needed to survive. 

They were her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for reading! These little drabbles were created with no particular order in mind and they can be read separately. I have one more planned, but may decide to add more if inspiration strikes. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos to let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or comments to tell me what you thought. This will most likely only be a couple short little chapters that I may leave open-ended and add on to it whenever the inspiration strikes, who knows? I will be adding on the next little chapter in a couple days. And now I really have to get back to finishing my other works. 😅


End file.
